


To Love is to Face One's Demons

by AllysonDark



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clexa, Cursed Lexa, F/F, beastly au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllysonDark/pseuds/AllysonDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa faces her emotional demons in a way she never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love is to Face One's Demons

 

Fluorescent lights flickered overhead, sending brief shadows across the two women standing under them. One reaching out to grab the other, yanking them close. “You are going to wish you never stepped foot in this bar.” She growled, rage evident in every syllable.

“And why is that?” The other answered, looking down at the brunette. “Is it because I ran down that pretty little girl you were with that night?” She purred, her lips curving into a cat like grin.

Mossy eyes narrowed at the taller woman, shoving her back into the tiled wall behind her. “Do you know how long I’ve spent, searching for you, _Nia?_ ”

Nia chuckled lowly, allowing the brunette to pin her to the wall, her icy eyes glimmering dangerously in the low light. “I assume since the funeral, not that I care, I got away with it.” Nia retorted with a taunting smirk.

The brunette growled low in her chest and in a flash her strong fist was colliding with Nia’s jaw with an audible _crack_ that echoed through the run down bathroom. “You bitch.” She spat, pulling back for another go, only to pause right before impact. “What are you smiling about?”

Nia let out a cackle, a bloody grin plastered across her face. “Go ahead and beat me, hell kill me even, it won’t bring her back, but it’ll land you in deep water.”

The other woman took a step back, dropping her arms to her sides, face smooth aside from rage filled eyes. “I won’t give you the satisfaction.” She said through gritted teeth.

Nia frowned, looking at the younger woman, brow furrowed. “Come on, you know you want to, let your emotions get the better of you.” She spoke, stepping toward the brunette. “Hit me.”

The brunette took a deep breath, caging her anger behind thick bars of control. “Never.” She replied, her eyes devoid of any emotion. “I refuse.”

Nia’s eyes flashed dangerously as she advanced on the brunette, shoving her. “Come on, _Lexa,_ avenge your love.” She hissed, grabbing the front of Lexa’s clothes.

Lexa smirked slightly at the sound of her own name but gave no other reaction. “Costia was much more than love and you took her from me.” She said softly, a sad sort of smile on her face. “But I will not fight you, as you said, it will not bring her back.”

The brunette shook her head, locking her emotions behind a wall somewhere between her heart and the rage she wished to quell. “I will not be taunted into becoming a monster like you.”

Something sparked in Nia’s eyes as another sadistic grin crossed her lips. “I may not be able to make you a monster like me, but I can make you face that demon lurking deep inside your chest.” She purred, trailing a finger along Lexa’s jaw. “Every _single_ day.”

Lexa jerked away from Nia’s touch, gritting her teeth against the retort lingering somewhere in the back of her mouth. Instead she continued to watch as the taller woman stepped back slightly, bringing her hands together.

“Avenge your love or find one who can love the demon you’re sure to become.” Nia said, her eyes seeming to glow under the fluorescents. "To live is to feel."

A cool shiver slid down Lexa’s spine, leaving her feeling sick as Nia all but disappeared. The brunette blinked a few times, trying to ground herself as to what really just happened. “Demon?” She murmured, shaking her head a bit.

The next morning, Lexa awoke with a pounding headache and blurred vision, the events of the night feeling like nothing more than a dream. “Fucking hell.” She groaned, pulling the blanket over her head in hopes that blocking the light out would help.

“You okay, sunshine?” Her roommate asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. “You came in pretty late night.”

Lexa let out a soft sigh, pulling the blanket back, taking in the caring dark eyes of her roommate and best friend. “I just have a migraine, I’ll be fine, Anya.” She replied, sitting up slowly.

Anya watched her friend, brow furrowing when she noticed what looked like a deep cut that ran from Lexa’s temple, down to her jaw, wrapping under her ear. “What the fuck happened there?” She asked, moving to touch the wound, surprised that it felt like a raised scar.

“What?” Lexa asked, moving to run her own finger tips along the area, eyes going wide. “What the fuck?” She asked, all but throwing herself out of bed, nearly tripping as she ran to the bathroom.

Her eyes studied the reddened area, a deep frown on her lips. “This wasn’t here when I went to bed last night.” She murmured, pressing against the seemingly scarred flesh.

“Are you sure?” Anya asked, leaning against the doorframe, biting her lip as she looked at the younger girl. “I mean..I’ve seen you come home with worse.”

Lexa shook her head, wetting a wash cloth, scrubbing at the skin. “I’m sure.” She said, her voice barely above a whisper. She threw the rag into the sink, letting out a sigh of frustration. “I don’t understand..unless.” She trailed off, glaring at her reflection.

“Unless?” Anya asked, brows raised as she moved to sit on the toilet, watching her friend with concerned eyes.

“You’ll think I’m crazy.” Lexa breathed, running a hand through her tangled waves. “I tracked down the woman who hit Costia.” She continued, holding a hand up when Anya tried to interrupt. “We had a confrontation and she said something about showing me the demon that I kept inside and I got this sick shiver and then I woke up here.”

Anya was quiet for a moment, unsure of where to begin before opening her mouth. “You tracked down the woman from the hit and run from months ago? How in the hell did you manage that when the cops couldn’t and instead of letting them do their job, you confronted her?” She all but growled, before taking a breath.

“So what, you think she has something to do with that thing on your face?” She asked, tilting her head at the brunette. “How?”

Lexa threw her hands up in the air, letting out a sound of frustration. “I wanted to get revenge but then I realized it would make me no better than that monster.” She admitted, sitting on the edge of the tub, head in her hands. “I don’t know how…but I don’t know who or what else could have done this.”

“We’ll figure this out, together.” Anya said softly, reaching over to place a gentle hand over Lexa’s knee, squeezing gently.

Lexa looked up at her friend, trying to manage a smile while Nia’s words from the night before bounced around her head. _Avenge your love or find one who can love the demon you’re sure to become._

 

 


End file.
